Garagara
by ce.es
Summary: Naruro dan Sasuke merampok sebuah bank gara-gara... Rahasia donk baca dulu. special fic buat teman-temanku yang... yang ada deh nanti kalo di tulis kan nggak asik. Yang pasti no yaoi


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Criminality, Humor**

**Warning: Ooc, Au, Gaje, dan teman-temanya yang sejenis yang mengikutinya**

Suatu pagi yang cerah dan sibuk disebuah bank tempat orang menabung, mengambil, dan meminjam uang tentunya. Sebut saja namanya bank Konoha. Suasana disana sangatlah ramai walaupun masih dibilang cukup pagi, karena waktu baru menunjukan pukul 11.45. walaupun tidak bisa dibilang pagi juga sii*hehehe*, karena sang mentari mulai berada tepat diatas kepala kita. Tapi suasana yang tentram, damai, walaupun ramai itu sedikit terusik dengan dua orang yang tiba-tiba datang dan menodongkan senjatanya dihadapan receptionist. Sontak orang-orang yang ada disana pun ketakutan dan panik.

" Apa yang kau ma-mau," ujar sang receptionist yang berambut pink itu ketakutan.

" Berikan uang mu pada kami," ucap seseorang yang bisa dikatakan sebagai perampok yang memiliki mata sebiru langit siang itu.

" Se-sepertinya saya tau siapa anda dan teman anda yang ada disebelah anda itu" ujar manager di bank tersebut, sebut saja namanya Tsunade karena itu yang terpampang di papan nama yang melekat di dada wanita tersebut.

" Yang benar, masa anda kenal kami kau pikir kami itu orang bodoh yang mau merampok di tempat yang banyak orang yang mengenal kami hah!" ujar perampok lainya yang memiliki mata hitam kelam berlawanan dengan patnernya. " Sudah cepat serahkan uang mu, kami tak punya banyak waktu sambungnya lagi.

" Ba-ba-baik"

Tak berapa lama kemudian sang manager membawa sekantong penuh uang yang dibawa dan menyerahkanya kepada perampok tersebut. Tapi sang perampok menolaknya.

" Apa-apaan ini!" ujar perampok bermata biru.

"U-uang" jawab manager tersebut.

"Bukan ini yang kami mau" ucap perampok bermata gelap.

" Ja-ja-jadi apa yang kalian mau?"

"Tentu saja uang ne.." sebelum ucapan sang perampok bermata biru selesai perampok bermata hitam kelam menutup mulut pemuda disapingnya, takut si Dobe ini membongkar siapa sebenarnya mereka.

'Tunggu siapa sebenarnya mereka, dan sebenarnya apa yang ingin perampok itu katakana. Dan kenapa sepertinya aku sangat mengenal kedua perampok bodoh ini' pikir Tsunade.

"Heh mengapa melamun cepat ambilkan uangnya"

" Tapi inikan sudah. Apakah kurang?"

" Tentu saja tidak"

"Terus"

" Ini kebanyakan. Kami hanya butuh 40.000 saja. Tapi kenapa nenek Tsunade memberikan sebanyak ini" ujar si mata biru.

Orang-orang ditempat tersebut sweat drop berjamaah.

'Jangan-jagan perkiraanku benar'

"NARUTOOOOOOO!"

Dan dengan polosnya perampok tersebut menjawab' "ia?"

" Heh Dobe!, mengapa kau menjawabnya!"

"SASUKEEEEEEEE!"

"Ia nona. Ada apa?" Sasuke ikutan bodoh dengan menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

" Apa yang kalian lakukan!, lepaskan topeng kalian dan ikut saya kekantor"

" Ia" jawab mereka berbarengan. Dan mengikuti Tsunade dari belakang.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau tuan Naruto dan temanya tuan Sasuke bias berbuat semacam itu" terdengar bisik-bisik dari belakang.

Tsunade yang mendengarnya menghentikan langkahnya dan menghampiri orang-orang yang sedang berbisik-bisik ria tersebut dan berkata " Awas kalian kalau berani menggosipkan mereka dibelakang ku atau mereka. Kupastikan nyawa kalian tak akan kembali ke jasadnya lagi"

" Ba-baik nona"

***Dikantor Tsunade***

" Kenapa kalian melakukan ini? Kalau butuh uangkan tinggal bilang ke nenek saja"

' Sebenarnya saya sudah mengusulkan seperti itu nona, tapi Naruto menolaknya. Katanya kita tidak boleh meminta uang kepada nenek karena akan mempermalukan kami" jelas Sasuke.

" Memangnya untuk apa uang itu, Sas"

" Untuk membayar uang remedial kimia"

" Apaaa kalian remedial kimia?"

" Ia nek. Ini semua gara-gara scanner tidak tau diri nek"

" Loh mengapa scanner yang disalahkan?"

" Ya jelas donk nek kalau memeriksanya tidak menggunakan scanner pasti hasilnya tidak begini. Bukanya si scanner berterima kasih karena udah dibeli dengan memberikan nilai bagus malah nilai ancur yang di dapat" jelas Naruto.

" Oohh, tapi mengapa kalian melakukan ini. Apa tidak bisa melakukan hal yang lain dan tidak memalukan seperti ini?"

" Ini semua ide Naruto nona"

" Naruto ada ada saja kerjaan mu itu"

" Maaf nek"

" Terus kalian mau apa sekarang"

"Tentu saja mau fic ini selesai sebelum kami mendapat hukuman"

"Ayo Sasuke lariiiiiiiii"

" Ayooooo"

**TAMAT**

Wah gimana-gimana ini fict pertamaku looh. Jadi mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya jika banyak kesalahan dan typo bertebaran dimana-mana. Dan juga bila ada fict yang mirip ataupun sama. Tidak ada yang sempurna bukan?

Sebenarnya dapet ide ini kemarin pas jalan ma teman-teman ku yang kena remed kimia. Terus aku saranin buat ngerampok aja di bank *hehehe* memang benar-benar otak teroris sejati. hahaha

Mind to review?

Di tunggu kritik dan sarannya.


End file.
